gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MSK-008 Dijeh
The MSK-008 Dijeh is a mobile suit that appears in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative. During the Gryps War, it was piloted by Amuro Ray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Dijeh is a prototype ground-use mobile suit developed by Karaba (hence the 'K' in its model number), the earthbound counterpart of the AEUG, based on the RMS-099 Rick Dias that AEUG left behind after the assault on Jaburo. Karaba put all of its industrial capabilities and technologies supplied by AEUG into building the suit, and although it uses avionics from the AEUG's MSA-003 Nemo, its specifications are far better and worthy of an ace-use machine. Like the Rick Dias, many former Zeon engineers were involved in the Dijeh's development, hence its design has many Zeon-style features, such as the mono-eye sensor. Another similarity with the Rick Dias is that the Dijeh's cockpit is also located in its head. To adapt to ground operations, the suit's cooling system is improved and lightened. Furthermore, large heat radiator fins are mounted on its back, and the suit can hover over the ground due to the vectoring nozzle type jet thrusters installed in the legs. The suit also features enhanced communication capabilities due to the blade antenna on the head and rod-shaped multi-antennas (also known as radar receivers) mounted on top of the heat radiator fins. Amuro Ray, Karaba's ace and eventual pilot of the Dijeh, participated in the suit's development at the final stage and suggested the weapons rack on the left shoulder. Armament-wise, the suit has a pair of vulcan guns, a beam naginata, a shield on the right shoulder, and uses the beam rifle used by the AEUG's MSN-00100 Hyaku Shiki, as well as the Rick Dias' clay bazooka. It can also use the same hyper mega launcher as the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam. In U.C.0097, Luio & Company operated a number of Dijehs, and their beam rifles are modified to use the same standard E-pac as the beam rifles of RGM-89D Jegan D Type and RGZ-95 ReZEL. Additionally, the commander-use unit has a searchlight on its left shoulder. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the Dijeh's head, the pair of 60mm vulcan guns are shell firing weapons with a high-rate of fire, but little power and are generally ineffective against mobile suits. However, they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors, and are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. Unique to the Dijeh, the vulcan guns' ammunitions are stored in the suit's back, and fed to the weapon via two exposed tubes. ;*Shield :An articulated shield attached to the right shoulder. As it is not handheld, it has limited defensive angles and directions, but it does has a wide defensive area. Also known as 'Round Shield'. ;*Beam Naginata :Like Zeon's MS-14A Gelgoog, the Dijeh carries a twin beam sword, also known as a "Beam Naginata". It has a long handle and a beam emitter at both ends for generating two Naginata-shaped beam blades simultaneously. It can also generate only a beam blade on one end, but this blade is thicker. When not in use, the beam naginata is stored on the rear skirt armor. ;*BR-M-87 Beam Rifle :The standard ranged armament of many mobile suits is the beam rifle, and the particle beam it fires can penetrate almost any armor that has not been treated with specific counter-measures. The Dijeh carried the same model of Beam Rifle as the Hyaku Shiki, with a power rating of 2.8 MW and powered by a replaceable e-pac. It has a retractable hook on top of the barrel for mounting onto the suit's backpack when not in use. ;*AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka :The Dijeh was equipped with the same model of Clay Bazooka as used by Rick Dias and Hyaku Shiki. It was originally designed to fire adhesive rounds which immobilize enemy machines rather than destroying them outright. However, it could also be loaded with other types of ammunition, including conventional explosive round as well as pellet shot round. The Clay Bazooka has 1 round in its chamber with 7 more rounds in a reloadable magazine. A retractable hook is present on top of the bazooka's barrel for mounting onto the suit's backpack when not in use. ;*Hyper Mega Launcher :The same weapon used by the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam which is the most powerful class of beam weapon used by mobile suits. The Hyper Mega Launcher is a large mega particle cannon with firepower exceeding that of a warship's guns, which draws its power from a built-in thermonuclear reactor. The Hyper Mega Launcher can be stored on the Weapon Rack when not in use. ;*Long-Range Beam Rifle :A long-range beam rifle with a high-powered scope, allowing the pilot to hit distant targets with pinpoint accuracy. Sniping is also possible by utilizing a bipod. Used by Jona in the manga version of Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative. Special Equipment & Features ;*Weapon Rack :Installed on Dijeh's left shoulder for carrying large firearms such as Hyper Mega Launcher. It was said that Amuro Ray proposed this equipment as he wanted to test various weaponry. History The Dijeh was assigned to One Year War veteran and Karaba ace pilot Amuro Ray, who used the suit during the Gryps Conflict. The Dijeh's operating data would be used to aid in the development of the MSA-099-2 Rick Dias II. Gallery Hyaku_Shiki_-_Beam_Rifle.png|BR-M-87 Beam Rifle rms-099-claybazooka.jpg|AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka ms-14-twinbeamsword.jpg|Beam Naginata Msz-006-hypermegalauncher.jpg|Hyper Mega Launcher 2015-05-18_034112.jpg|Close-up of Dijeh's head with open cockpit inside Garuda-class Audhumla (from Z Gundam TV series) msk008_p04.jpg|Torso close-up msk008_p03.jpg|Close-up of Dijeh with Quattro Bajeena msk008_p01.jpg|On Dodai Kai, armed with BR-M-87 Beam Rifle msk008_p02.jpg|Armed with AE/ZIM.C-BAZ-531 300mm Clay Bazooka msk008_p05.jpg|Dijeh (left) and Hyaku Shiki (right) escort Zeta Gundam (center) out of battlefield during the siege of Titans' Kilimanjaro base msk008_p06_GBF.jpg|Dijeh (GBF): head close-up MSK-008 Dijeh (NT Narrative) 01.jpg|Close up (Narrative Ver.) MSK-008 Dijeh (NT Narrative) 02.jpg|Attacking Gustav Karl with Beam Naginata (Narrative Ver.) Reborn-One Hundred Dijeh.jpg|1/100 RE/100 Dijeh: color art Dijeh.jpeg|Artwork for 1/144 Original MSK-008 Dijeh model release (1986) 122841.jpg|Gundam War card game Gunpla OldDijeh.jpg|1/144 Original "MSK-008 Dijeh" (1986): box art Gunpla_msk008_144-Popy_resin_box.jpg|1/144 Popy "MSK-008 Dijeh" full-cast resin model (2005): box art Gunpla_msk008_144-BClub_resin_box.jpg|1/144 B-Club "MSK-008 Dijeh" full-cast resin model (2010): box art HGUC Dijeh.jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSK-008 Dijeh" (2018): box art HGUC Dijeh (Narrative Ver.).jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSK-008 Dijeh (Narrative Ver.)" (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art HGUC Dijeh -Clear Color-.jpeg|1/144 HGUC "MSK-008 Dijeh Color" (Events and The Gundam Base Tokyo exclusive; 2020): box art MSK-008 Dijeh (Gunpla) (Front).jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSK-008 Dijeh" (Action Pose 1) MSK-008 Dijeh (Gunpla) (Action Pose).jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSK-008 Dijeh" (Action Pose 2) MSK-008 Dijeh (Gunpla) (Armaments).jpg|1/144 HGUC "MSK-008 Dijeh" (Armaments and hand options) RE Dijeh.jpg| 1/100 RE/100 "MSK-008 Dijeh" (2015): box art Action Figures RobotDamashii_Dijeh_box.jpg|Robot Damashii Ka Signature "MSK-008 Dijeh" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2017): box art Notes and Trivia *Although the Dijeh was not shown to use any large-calibre beam firearms in the Z Gundam TV series, it was capable of carrying such weapons via its Weapon Rack on left shoulder according to the original 1/144 Dijeh's model kit manual. This capability is also mentioned in the Dijeh's profile on the archived version of the Gundam Official website. **In the Robot Damashii (Ka Signature) release of Dijeh action figure, a FXA-03M2 Hyper Mega Launcher (from MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam) was included as an original equipment and can be stored on the weapons rack. Reference Gunpla_1-144_Dijeh_manual_01.jpg|Information and specifications from 1/144 Original "MSK-008 Dijeh" model kit manual Dijeh-Zprofile.jpg|Information from Project File: Z Gundam Mobile_Suit_Gundam_Narrative_Mechanical_Archives_Vol._1_C.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative Mechanical Archives Vol. 1 Narrative Dijeh Lineart.png|Narrative Ver. Lineart and Information External links *MSK-008 Dijeh on MAHQ ja:MSK-008 ディジェ